Espionnage involontaire et potion ratée
by LionD'argent
Summary: OS. Harry fait exploser une potion pendant son cours et se retrouve à espionner son professeur dans ses appartements.


**Disclaimer : **les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.K Rowling, seul l'histoire est à moi.

**Rating : **M

**Pairing : **SS /HP

**INFOS :****_ Les écritures en italiques et en gras sont les pensées des personnages._**

Petit OS écrit rapidement hier soir.

_**Espionnage involontaire et potion ratée**_

Alors qu'il marchait tranquillement dans le parc, en ce samedi ensoleillé, Harry fut pris d'un soudain vertige et, avant qu'il ait le temps de faire un pas de plus, il se retrouva allongé, face contre terre.

oOo

Des images, floues, brumeuses, troubles. Ce fut la première chose que remarqua Harry. Il se trouvait debout, dans un endroit sombre et se sentait étrangement léger. Comme si son âme avait été séparée de son corps. Comme si son être avait été divisé en plusieurs parties bien distinctes.

Il faisait complètement sombre. Si sombre qu'il ne parvenait même pas à voir le bout de ses doigts qu'il savait pourtant juste devant ses yeux. Une intense lumière l'aveugla brusquement et par réflexe, il ferma les yeux qu'il protégea vivement de ses mains. La lumière, qu'il trouvait bien trop forte, diminua progressivement jusqu'à atteindre une intensité supportable. Ce qu'il vit alors l'étonna et aiguisa sa curiosité en même temps.

Devant ses yeux ébahis, dans une lumière des plus irréel, se tenait droit, tous les élèves et les professeures de Poudlard, en passant par l'infirmière. Mais ils avaient tous un regard... Vide. Comme s'ils étaient endormis ou dans les vapes.

Harry s'avança avec hésitation et remarqua que les formes devant lui n'étaient pas vraiment réelles. C'étaient des sortes de projections holographiques. Harry fit un pas de plus, tendit la main et toucha légèrement l'image du professeur qu'il haïssait le plus dans tout Poudlard. L'image du professeur Snape vacilla et Harry sentit un tourbillon dans le creux de son ventre et dans sa tête. Il se sentit prit de vertige. Encore. Et se sentit chuter.

**_Froid_**, fut la première pensée cohérente qui traversa son esprit. Il papillonna des yeux un instant puis se décida enfin à les ouvrir. Il était allongé sur le sol et en sentait la fraîcheur le long de son dos. Il se releva promptement et jeta des regards autour de lui. Mais où était-il ? Il faisait froid dans cette partie du château, parce que oui, il était sûr de toujours se trouver à Poudlard. L'endroit n'était pas très chaleureux et était très sombre. _**Les cachots**__,_ comprit-il soudain.

Il tendit l'oreille, aux aguets, et fini par entendre des bruits de pas s'éloigner. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là et ne savait pas non plus comment sortir des cachots. Il décida finalement de suivre les bruits de pas, par simple curiosité. Il marcha d'abord lentement, incertain, puis avança d'un pas plus assuré. _**Tout plutôt que rester ici, ces couloirs me donnent froid dans le dos**__._

Il poursuivit sa progression et vit enfin la personne qu'il suivait depuis maintenant dix minutes : son professeur, le plus horrible et le plus détestable de tous les professeurs qu'il avait connu dans toute sa vie à Poudlard. Severus se tourna vers lui et le cœur de Harry se mit à battre soudain plus vite sous le coup de la peur, mais ses angoisses se révélèrent injustifiés, car le Maître des Potions ne parut pas le voir. Le professeur Snape se retourna vers la porte, donna le mot de passe au portrait d'un énorme Serpent enroulé sur lui-même et entra dans ses appartements. Harry hésita un dixième de seconde, mais le suivit finalement avant que la lourde porte en chêne ne se referme brusquement et Harry se retourna dans les appartements de Severus Snape.

Contrairement à ce que Harry avait imaginé, les appartements de Severus n'avaient rien de froid. Au contraire, ils étaient... Chaleureux et donnaient envie d'y rester. La pièce principale était aux couleurs de sa Maison, à savoir vert et argent. Des fauteuils et des poufs entouraient la pièce et un feu brûlait dans le cheminée.

Harry reposa ses yeux sur son professeur qui s'asseyait à un bureau vers le fond de la pièce. Severus sortit un tas de copie, un encrier, une longue et jolie plume d'un noir corbeau - dont elle était surement originaire - et commença à corriger les copies.

Harry se sentit bête. Il était là, debout au milieu de cette salle, en train de regarder son professeur corriger des copies. Il soupira et s'assit sur un pouf. Quelque chose fit tilt dans sa tête. Comment se faisait-il qu'il pouvait s'asseoir dans ce fauteuil alors que son professeur ne pouvait pas le voir ? Et comment avait-il atterri dans les cachots alors qu'il était dans le parc ? Et qu'était ce couloir sombre dans lequel il avait vu ces hologrammes ? Il soupira. Encore. D'ailleurs, il soupirait beaucoup en ce moment. Il soupira. Et sourit.

**_Lamentable ! Londubat est vraiment lamentable !_**

Harry releva la tête. Qui avait parlé ? Ce ne pouvait pas être Snape, il n'avait pas desserré les lèvres depuis le début de sa correction.

**_Granger et ses grands airs, pfft. Mais elle s'en sort bien malgré tout. Pas comme ce Weasley. Vraiment désespérant ce jeune homme. _**

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais au bout de quelques commentaires supplémentaire, il comprit enfin. Il pouvait entendre les pensées de Snape !

Les grattements sur le rugueux parchemin s'interrompirent et Harry releva la tête. Pourquoi Snape avait-il arrêté de corriger ses copies. Le jeune Gryffondor fut alors subjugué par ce qu'il vit sur le visage de son détestable professeur : un sourire. Pas un sourire ironique ou moqueur, non, un vrai sourire. Un sourire sincère, un sourire joyeux. Harry se surprit à sourire également, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Il fronça les sourcils, replaça sa tête droite, la secoua et décida d'aller jeter un cou d'œil à se qui avait fait naître un sourire sur les lèvres de Snape.

Harry jeta un regard par-dessus de l'épaule de son professeur et regarda la copie. S'était la sienne. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu faire sourire son professeur de cette façon ? Son regard se posa sur son professeur, puis sur sa copie, et encore sur son professeur. Non, il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui pouvait le faire sourire.

**_Il est vraiment nul en potion, mais je ne me lasserai jamais de le voir manipuler des flacons !_**

Harry fronça les sourcils. Ça ne ressemblait pas à son professeur de dire ce genre de choses.

**_Ce petit idiot ne comprend vraiment rien à rien ! Même pas fichu de réussir une potion aussi simple._**

Ça, ça ressemblait beaucoup plus à Snape !

_**Enfin bon. Ce n'est pas la mort non plus. Et puis... Il n'y à rien de comparable à le voir tenir à flacon dans ses mains. À le frotter. À l'essuyer. À le caresser. Mince... Ça devient raide la dessous.**_

Le sourire de Severus Snape changea, il devint un peu plus... Pervers.

Harry fit un pas en arrière, sous le choc. Il voulait sortir de là. Il ne voulait pas rester une seconde de plus dans cet endroit. Il savait ce qui allait suivre et ne voulait pas en être témoin. Pour rien au monde.

Severus posa sa plume sur la table, repoussa ses copies et glissa sa main sous le bureau.

_**Non, non, non, je vous en pris, ne faîtes pas ça, non, tout, mais pas **_**ça !**_**  
**_

Severus écarta les pans de sa robe et la retira.

Le cœur de Harry se mit à battre la chamade. Il voulait partir. Il _devait_ partir. Il s'éloigna du bureau de travail, vers le fond de la pièce et détourna le regard. La curiosité, beaucoup trop présente en lui pour son propre bien, le fit tourner la tête, alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

Severus était vêtu d'une chemise sombre et d'un pantalon de la même couleur. La main du Maître des potions, toujours sous le bureau, s'attaqua au bouton de son pantalon, puis à la braguette, sous les yeux écarquillés d'Harry. Severus se leva et fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses longues jambes avant de se rasseoir. Harry vit avec désespoir la bosse que formait déjà le sous-vêtement de Snape. Severus se passa le bout de la langue sur ses lèvres et Harry ne put s'empêcher de suivre le morceau de chair rosée des yeux. Le professeur de potion fit glisser sa main sur sa bosse qu'il caressa doucement. Harry ne put empêcher un gémissement de détresse de franchir ses lèvres. **_Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de le suivre ? !_** Il vit, impuissant, son professeur se caresser de plus en plus vigoureusement et gémir entre ses lèvres. Harry s'assit et fixa la main du Maître des Potions. Le propriétaire des lieux retira son sous-vêtement, se retrouvant en chemise.

La respiration de Harry devient saccadée et il sentit sa main caresser son entre-jambe. Quand il s'en aperçut, il la retira, gêné. Il releva la tête et vit son professeur qui se passait la main de haut en bas du son sexe tendu, les lèvres entrouvertes, la tête rejetée en arrière et le souffle court. Même s'il savait que c'était son professeur et que jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait fait que lui pourrir la vie, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cette vision... Follement orgasmique.

L'une des mains de Severus le masturbait tandis que l'autre se mit à déboutonner sa chemise afin de pincer son téton durci. Les grognements de Severus résonnèrent de plus en plus fort dans la pièce et Harry sentit une chaleur parcourir son corps pour se concentrer au niveau de son bas-ventre. Harry se sentit alors très à l'étroit dans son pantalon et alors qu'il resserrait sa main sur la bosse qu'il formait, ne put s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement.

**_Merlin, sauvez-moi, je ne tiendrai pas longtemps !_** Implora-t-il silencieusement.

Il vit le gland rougi de son professeur et se mordit profondément la lèvre inférieure, sentant bientôt le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Toucher, il voulait toucher. **_Non, ce n'est pas possible, je ne veux quand même pas..._ **

Harry vit la main de Severus effectuer ses mouvements tellement rapides qu'il en eu le vertige.

Tout se passa très vite. Il entendit le cri de libération de son professeur, il vit le liquide blanc jaillir et se fut comme si on lui tapait quelque chose de dur et de lourd sur la tête. Il fut pris d'un soudain vertige et il se sentit tomber, comme lorsqu'il avait atterri dans les couloirs des cachots.

oOo

À travers ses paupières clauses, Harry perçut de la lumière et plissa les paupières.

" Il faut baisser la luminosité, dit une voix que Harry reconnaissait comme étant celle de Mme Pomfrey, il ne va jamais pouvoir ouvrir les yeux sinon."

La lumière diminua et quelques secondes plus tard, Harry se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux, mais les referma presque instantanément.

_**L'infirmerie.**_

Il détestait cet endroit. Il s'y était trouvé tellement de fois. Il avait arrêté de compter. Et puis, que faisait-il encore ici ? Il se rappela alors de sa chute dans le parc, soupira... Et sourit. Oui, il soupirait beaucoup ces temps-ci. Il fini par rouvrir les yeux.

Ça vision était d'abord floue mais devient rapidement net et il pu enfin voir les personnes qui entouraient son lit : Hermione, Ron et Mme Pomfrey.

L'infirmière se pencha vers lui et lui demanda d'une voix inhabituellement douce :

" Ça va, mon garçon ? "

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne traversa sa bouche. Inquiet, il porta sa main à sa gorge.

" C'est bien ce que je croyais, dit l'infirmière en se redressant et en lui tendant un flacon où se trouvait un liquide vert pomme, bois ça, tu te sentiras mieux après. "

Harry, un peu à contre-cœur, prit le flacon. Il connaissait bien les potions de l'infirmière pour les avoir testées des tas de fois, elles étaient tout simplement infectes !

Un air dégoûté sur le visage, il porta le flacon à ses lèvres, se boucha le nez et bu cou sec. Le liquide était froid et écœurant. Il n'arrivait pas à identifier se qui se trouvait dans le flacon, mais su tout de suite qu'il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à en avaler. Malgré le goût désagréable, il sentit ses muscles se détendre et ses idées s'éclaircirent.

Mme Pomfrey, qui s'était éloigné, se rassit au bord du lit et lui tendit un calepin et un crayon. Après une seconde d'hésitation, Harry tendit la main et prit ce qu'on lui tendait.

" Tu ne pourras pas parler pendant encore quelques heures, ceci te serra utile. "

Harry acquiesça.

oOo

**( Deux jours plus tard. Cours de potion. )**

Harry, assit à sa place habituelle, au fond de la classe, à côté de Ron et Hermione, ne parvenait pas à décrocher son regard de son professeur. Les images étaient encore trop présentes. Trop vif. Trop excitantes.  
Il avait parlé à l'infirmière de la vision qu'il avait eue après sa chute, tout en évitant bien sûr de raconter ce qui s'était passé quand il avait décidé de suivre son professeur de potion, et Pomfrey lui avait expliqué que ce qu'il avait vu était en rapport avec l'accident en cours.

**( flash back )**

Severus Snape venait de faire apparaître les ingrédients de la potion du jour au tableau et tout le monde s'était rapidement mis au travail. Snape passait dans la classe afin de vérifier les potions dans les chaudrons, tout en lâchant quelques commentaires acides. Harry ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce corps qui se mouvait autour de ses camarades, il ne se lassait pas de regarder ses longs doigts fins agiter cette baguette pour faire disparaître les potions ratées, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il entendait de rire gras et amer s'élever dans le cachot alors que des élèves baissaient la tête, honteux, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ...

" Harry ! Revient sur terre enfin, trêve de rêverie. "

Harry tourna la tête et rencontra le regard courroucé de sa meilleure amie, il baissa la tête, embarrassé.

" Je pense que pour l'instant, tu devrais te concentrer sur ton chaudron, tu le materas après ton cher professeur. "

La rougeur sur les joues de Harry s'accentua et il reposa son regard sur son chaudron. Alors que le liquide devait avoir une légère couleur argentée, sa potion, à lui, avait plutôt une couleur bleutée assez inquiétante.  
Le contenue de son chaudron formait des bulles de plus en plus grosses qui explosait dans la salle de classe. Les regards se tournaient vers son chaudron et très vite des murmures inquiets s'élevaient dans la pièce. Les bulles avaient à présent atteint des dimensions inimaginable et tout le monde s'était éloigné vers le fond, apeuré.

" Potter, cria une voix grave, qu'avez-vous encore fait ? "

La potion fit des bruits étranges et de plus en plus inquiétant. Alors que le Maître des Potions levait sa baguette pour faire disparaître le contenue du chaudron, la potion explosa et tout le monde se retrouva trempé d'un liquide bleu presque noir. Harry fut le plus touché, car, malgré le fait que tout le monde se soit éloigné, lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un seul centimètre.

**( fin Flash back )**

Snape, rouge de colère l'avait collé pour le reste de la semaine. Mais apparemment la potion qu'Harry avait préparée, et qui n'était pas celle demandée, avait des propriétés assez étonnantes et Harry qui avait été le plus exposé, n'avait pas fini d'en voir les couleurs.


End file.
